Data communications exchange user data with vehicle User Equipment (V-UEs) to provide various data communication services. The V-UEs may be motor vehicles equipped to communicate over wireless communication networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication networks. The data communication services may be Internet access, audio/video streaming, voice/video calling, messaging, evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), location-based services, local bulletins (news/traffic/weather), vehicle services (V2X), group communications, enterprise access, or some other computerized information service.
A popular wireless communication protocol is LTE. LTE networks use wireless base stations called evolved Node Bs (eNodeBs) to connect LTE-enabled devices to LTE network cores. The LTE network cores comprise network elements like mobility managers, gateways, controllers, routers, databases, and servers. The LTE network cores exchange user data with the communication devices over the eNodeBs to provide various data services. The communication devices typically attach to a proximate LTE network core, and may switch from one LTE network core to another when the device travels over large distances.